Companion's Secret
by nxm-fanfiction
Summary: After several years with her, Luke begins to develop feelings towards Clementine that confuse him in every way imaginable. How might she react? Rated T for swearing and possible kissing stuff. Older!ClementinexLuke. Reviews appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Secrets

Clementine walked into the bedroom before closing the door gently behind her. She sighed and took off her hat before laying it on the end table next to her double bed. She ran a hand through her hair and climbed into the bed after kicking off her shoes. This week had been troublesome, that's for damn sure. She was just glad it was over.

In the room next to hers was Luke. Luke took off his shoes as well before running a hand through his hair. He had hated having to do all the work and everything he had to today. It sucked. He was allowed no breaks, even when he needed one desperately. Samson rules, he supposed. He hated that guy- James, James Samson.

James Samson was a bitter man with black hair that was going gray, pale skin, a slouched back, and an intimidating look. Just looking at him could make you scared. He ran a camp. One that was quite like Carver's but not totally. This man, James, he didn't beat people nearly as often as Carver did. And when James did, the person he would beat truly deserved it. Or so he made people think, at least.

Luke sighed before rubbing his tired eyes. He smiled a little as Clementine crossed his mind. God did he love her, he had met her when she was only eleven. She had much since matured since then of course, after all she was now eighteen. A legal adult. Throughout this whole experience he had treated her like a sister and she had treated him as if he was an older brother she had never had. Luke only failed to treat her like a sister these past few weeks because as much as he didn't like to admit it, she had in one way or another wrapped him around her finger.

Luke scoffed a little, "Heaven's little devil's got me all wrapped up." he smiled.

Maybe he should check on her. Luke hadn't been able to see Clementine all day apart from dinner which only lasted a mere 30 minutes or so. Plus Clementine had said she hadn't been feeling well. It wouldn't hurt to check on her, right?

Luke smiled again, "Right." He spoke to no one in particular.

He opened the door as softly as he could before sneaking into the hallway and lightly knocking on her door. He shifted from foot-to-foot impatiently. Then again he was always impatient to see her, she had, after all, stolen his heart.

"Luke?" Clementine's voice called from inside.

"Yeah?"

"Come in." Luke grinned a little before opening the door to see Clementine propped up in bed.

His expression quickly faded as he cleared his throat before speaking, "How uh… how ya feelin'?" he asked and tilted his head to the side.

"Good… just tired… why?" she asked.

Luke frowned, "Well… ya know… you said you weren't feelin' too good so I figured I might as well check up on ya." Luke shrugged.

Clementine smiled at him making his heart beat go wild. He blushed a little feeling like for some reason she might be able to tell how fast his heart was going.

"Thanks, Luke. That's really thoughtful." Clementine smiled.

Luke loved the softer side of Clementine, the side that wasn't always concerned about walkers, and James, and work, and all the other troubles of their new life.

"N- No problem." He stuttered.

Clementine frowned noticing the faint blush on his face. "Are you feeling okay, Luke? You look a little red." Clementine said as she climbed out of bed. She walked over to him and put the back of her hand to his forehead. She could feel him tense at her touch but it didn't matter. Not if he was sick. "You don't feel warm." Clementine frowned still trying to decode the blush on his face.

"I'm fine Clem, okay? Don't worry 'bout me." Luke smiled.

"Okay…" Clementine said a little wary. "But if you need anything… ANYTHING at all, you know where to come, right?"

Luke nodded happily. He always seemed to be happy around her, it was a thing Clementine had noticed the past few weeks but it didn't bother her. Not in the slightest.

"Yes ma'am." Luke nods before a small silence sets in. "So…" Luke said awkwardly as his gaze shifted towards the unknown. "You're good?" he said finally looking up at her.

"I'm good." She nodded. "Yeah."

"Okay, well… g'night, Clem."

"Good night, Luke." Clementine called as she watched him turn on his heel and walk out the door.

Something had been different with him lately, Clementine could feel it. Every time they were in the same room together Luke would get all happy-cheery on her. He had been blushing more too. Clementine smirked at a thought that crossed her mind.

"No way…" she mumbled under her breath as she continued smirking at her bedroom door. "There's no way in hell, that Luke likes me."

* * *

**A/N: Hey! So how did you like that for the first chapter? I'm not sure whether or not I should continue this so reviews are much appreciated. Uh, so for now... to be continued?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Shit hits the fan

"Hey Clem, you need some help?" Luke asked approaching the younger woman who was working on the community wall.

"Yeah, sure, thanks." Clementine smiled.

"No problem." Luke said returning the smile as butterflies filled his stomach.

"Can you put this screw in?" she asked as her gaze shifted towards James who was standing not too far away from them.

James, he… well… if the laws still applied you wouldn't want him near your kids. He'd probably be the creepy old man giving away free ice cream in the back of an ice cream truck. James also carried a certain fondness towards Luke that Luke himself found creepy… then again, Luke had every right to find it creepy. James was a creepy guy.

Luke pulled the screw gun from the front of his jeans—seeing as James decided that, you know what? Luke should carry tools in the front of his jeans when working on the wall. Luke didn't agree with the whole situation when James had first suggested it, but Luke didn't protest against it either. He knew exactly what James would do to him if he did.

"Oh, is that what that is? I thought you were just happy to see me." Clementine smirked as her gaze landed on the screw gun.

Luke's face immediately turned fifty different shades of red in response "Wh- Wh- What?!" he stuttered nervously.

"You heard me." Clementine smirked.

"Cl- Clem, do you even kn- know what that means?!" Luke choked out, he didn't even try to hide his embarrassment, seeing as he had every right to be embarrassed.

"Not really." Clementine shrugged. "I just know that people used to say it before the apocalypse, you know?"

"Um… yeah… r- right…" Luke mumbled under his breath as he put the screw in for her. "Cl- Clem did you ever… um… get 'the talk'?" Luke said awkwardly.

Clementine wrinkled her nose quite adorably at his question making him smile a little and almost completely forget the situation from before.

"Yes. Don't talk to me about 'the talk'. 'The talk', sucks." she said with a frown.

Luke chuckled nervously, "Yeah, I can agree with you on that." he sighed.

Clementine continued working, nailing down boards and whatever else she could to the community wall. There was a herd said to be coming soon. She definitely didn't want to be caught in all that shit.

Clementine turned back to Luke as an idea for a conversation crossed her mind only to see him already staring. As soon as their gazes met he quickly darted his head away, as his face burned a crimson color. Clementine just shrugged it off, considering she was only eight when the apocalypse started, no one was really there to teach her about things like this.

Clementine almost thought Luke looked cute when he blushed… I said almost.

"Hey Luke, are you feeling all right?" Clementine asked.

The softness and warmth from her voice made Luke want to look at her, so he did. He dared to look at her only to meet the warm amber eyes of the girl.

"Yeah… I'm okay, I guess. It's just been a long day, y'know?"

Clementine chuckled making the ghost of a smile appear across Luke's lips.

"The day just began—It's like nine a.m.." Clementine smirked.

"Ya couldn't've just let me assume that it was later?" Luke frowned making Clementine smile a little.

Whenever she did that, smiled or laughed at anything he said, it made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside. He slowly let his emotions take over and smiled back.

After a brief silence as the two worked side by side, Luke decided to speak up, "Ya know, you're really cool." Luke said.

Clementine cocked an eyebrow. "You're really cool." she mocked making him chuckle. "Do you know how corny that sounds?"

"Yeah, yeah… I know. But it's true. You're the coolest person I know, Clem."

"I'm like, the only person you know, Luke." Clementine chuckled.

Luke could always make her laugh, one way or another, he could take and awful dark situation and find a hint of humor in it. She liked that about him. That trait was hard to find nowadays. It reminded her that not all things were bad, just because shit hit the fan about ten years ago. Wow. It had been a long time since this whole plague had started. A really long time.

"Luke, how old were you when this started?"

"Huh?" he asked and furrowed his brow.

"This plague, or apocalypse, or whatever the hell this is. How old were you?"

Luke frowned off into the distance for a short while as he did the math. "Uh, I was twenty-four… I think…" he replies quietly, unsure why it actually mattered.

"So how old does that make you now?" she asked.

"Clem, why don't you do the math for a change? I'm too stupid to be doing things like this."

Clementine frowned. "You're not stupid. I think you're really smart, actually."

No matter how hard Luke tried, he could not keep the sheepish smile from appearing across his lips. "Thanks." he smiled. "That means a lot… from you." he said while mumbling the last part.

"What was that last part?" she asked.

"Huh? Oh uh… nothing…" Luke said tensely.

Clementine frowned. "Why won't you tell me?" she asked.

"I just… it's not important, Clem. Don't worry 'bout it." Luke sighed as he ran a hand through his hair.

"It's important to me. Everything you say is important to me." Clementine frowned before pulling her ultimate trick, puppy dog eyes.

Luke frowned, "Clem, stop." he said. "It ain't workin' on me, kid."

Clementine pouted "Fine..." she came off harsher than she had meant to, it kind of hurt Luke's feelings.

"He doesn't want you to know because he loooooves you!" a tall blonde man with pale skin, and a ponytail called from behind them.

His name was Jack, he and Clementine were friends; they had been for a while now, actually.

Luke sent a glare Jack's way indirectly telling him to piss off. And that, was when it happened. When shit hit the fan at Samson's camp as well... just like everywhere else...

* * *

**A/N: Oh my god, thank you guys so much for the positive feedback! It was kind of hard to get this chapter out because I'm stuck screaming inside over here because the person who is the reason I made a frickin' account reviewed this story and um… now I'm all self-conscious and whatever about my writing. (Which sounds really stupid, but it's true). *Cough* OreoAnarchy *Cough*. Yeah, no, I'm gonna do whatever I do now. Bye! Reviews are always appreciated! :D (I'd just like to say, that for the record, I got the idea of part of this chapter, from an older chapter of her story... so disclaimer I guess? And I mean the older version of the story... dunno if anyone else remembers it but I certainly do...)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

** A/N: Hey so this is more of a review session than a author's note. I felt the need to address all the amazing reviewers publicly… so I did. Hope you all don't mind.**

** PeanutFangirl: James is creepy! And I asked the same question rereading last chapter, since when is Luke so cute? Also, you don't sound too needy wanting another chapter, so do I honestly. Which is why I made this! :D**

** ClemmyclueIsMynumberoneBOO: Yeah, Jack's kind of a jerk this chapter… but he makes up for it… and then ruins a perfectly amazing Cluke moment… oh well! And I will keep making more, I'm really glad you like the story so far.**

** OreoAnarchy: I would just like to say, whether it's a story or a review you somehow always can make me laugh or have a 'Me too! I thought I was the only one!' moment. And uh… you might not be too happy with James this chapter, and all the stuff he pulls. Mm, you're making me do that thing again, where I smile at my computer screen because of reading something so warm-and-fuzzy-feeling inducing that I can't stop myself from smiling. I kind of want James to die too, honestly but I've got this huge plot going and- oh well, we'll see how it turns out. **

** Pikacoregirl: Thanks! And I definitely will keep writing, I'm glad you like the story so far!**

** Micidonalboss: Aww, thanks. I would say James is quite like the Stranger. Creepy as hell and… well… that's all I can really say about the stranger. He was freakin' weird…  
**

**Okay, that's over now. Umm, characters might be a little OOC this chapter... this chapter is also quite long though, so... I dunno. My definition of long anyway. Oh, and there's a lot of drama to be expected this chapter, too.  
**

* * *

Chapter 3: Bad Becomes Good when Worse Happens

Luke's gaze shifted towards James to catch him staring. Unlike Luke's reaction when Clementine caught him staring, James just gave Luke an unsettling smirk. Luke swallowed hard, he missed being able to go up to a police officer and being able to say "So-and-so makes me uncomfortable, I would like a restraining order, please." that was definitely one of the things he missed the most since the plague started.

A guard wearing a yellow hazmat suit and carrying a sniper rifle walked out from the nearby cafeteria and whispered something in James' ear that James did NOT seem to like at all. James' eyes widened with anger and a hint of fright.

"How the hell could you let that happen?" James growled making Luke flinch slightly.

"I'm sorry." the man in the hazmat suit said and bowed his head.

"Sorry?! Sorry doesn't even begin to cover it!… Oh shit…" James said eyes widening even more.

Before anyone even knew what was happening, there was a loud exploding sound. Luke's ears were ringing as he forced his tired eyes open to find himself trapped, fire surrounding almost every side of him.

Clementine was nowhere to be found however Luke could see Jack leaned over in pain near the wall. He didn't look too good,… maybe Jack knew where Clementine was, though. God, he hoped so at least.

Luke tried to stand up but hissed in pain, more smoke filling his lungs as he found himself hurting with every movement. He looked downwards at the lower half of his body to find it surrounded by glass from what he assumed was the cafeteria windows. His body hadn't taken it too well seeing as he was also surrounded by a pool of fresh blood that he was pretty sure was from the large gash in his right leg.

Luke blinked a few times, the smoke stinging his eyes. _Stay calm, Luke. Find Clementine, Luke. _That was all he could think to himself to keep himself going. He hesitantly, forced himself up, biting his lower lip so he wouldn't cry out.

He limped over to the body of his frienemy, Jack.

"Jack, Jack wake up!" Luke said getting down on one knee in pain and shaking his friend.

"It's over man, we're done for." Jack said with glazed over eyes as he looked up at the smoke piling well over the wall, and then some.

"Jack, hey- shut the fuck up! It's not over, yet, okay, I'm in pretty rough shape an'- and you're in pretty rough shape, but we just gotta make it through this, man. Please, for Clementine." Luke said.

Jack hesitantly pushed his sore body up from laying on the ground.

"Do you even have any idea where she is?" Jack asked as he held on to his side in pain.

He also had a particularly awful looking gash above the right side of his rib cage that stretched around from the middle-front and ended at his hipbone.

"No, I was, uh, kinda hopin' you might know." Luke sighed before letting out several coughs. "Come on, man. We gotta find 'er." Luke pleaded.

"Fine…" Jack said reluctantly as he got on his hands and knees, "but stay down low, smoke rises. Also, don't run. Talk the least possible. We'll use hand signals. Okay?"

Luke nodded appreciatively, "Okay." he replied.

"Now let's go check the cafeteria. It seems like that's where the most smoke is, but that fuck James would probably want to kill her, seeing as she seems to have caught your eye." Jack said and wiggled his eyebrows making Luke feel slightly sheepish.

"Heh, shut up…" Luke smiled making Jack just shrug in response.

The duo snuck over to the cafeteria, Luke's heart was pounding so hard he thought it'd come out of his chest.

He was so scared. He was scared for Clementine and hoped she'd make it out of this thing okay, he was also scared for himself and kind of didn't want to die either, he was scared for Jack because he felt like he was leading the man into danger and- hey, wait a minute, where the hell was James? Oh, well doesn't that make him feel better. Now he was even more terrified that James had gotten a hold of Clementine.

"Stop strugglin', lady!" a voice roared from inside the building, accompanied by coughs and sounds of struggles.

"L- Let me go! L- Luke doesn't like you, you no good, lying, piece of-"

"It's Clementine!" Luke said with wide eyes to his friend.

Jack just rolled his eyes, "No shit, buddy." he said making Luke sigh from anger with a shrug and furrow his brow.

"We gotta do somethin', man. That don't sound too good." Luke said.

"Once again, no shit." Jack said.

Why the hell was Jack being such a jerk all of a sudden?

"Why the hell you bein' like this, man?" Luke said angrily.

"Well, I dunno, Luke. I'm only bleedin' to death, and dying of smoke inhalation for this woman that probably can handle herself that you just want to be the Romeo for!" Jack said with a furrowed brow.

Luke sighed and thought about it for a moment before replying calmly, "Fuck off." he wasn't going to let Clementine die because of Jack's stupidity.

Sure, Clementine could handle herself. He knew that. But leaving her to possible death wasn't something Luke could live with on his shoulders. Clementine was more important to him than anything he had, she was all he had left.

Luke stood up before slamming his body against the door. One, _BANG! _Two _BANG! _Three, _CRASH! _The door broke in leaving Luke to stumble in amongst the flames and smoke. He coughed, his lungs burning, before hearing the same voice from before, now closer he could easily identify it as that bastard James.

"Who's there?" James called bravely.

Luke shook his head and hid under the staircase. He could hear James' footsteps as the old man walked down the creaky wooden stairs.

"Luke? Is that you? Come out here!" the older man hissed.

He was holding a sniper rifle, Luke couldn't possibly take this guy alone, could he? He could go back and get Jack, Jack was a navy seal, and a damn good fighter. But would Clementine still even be alive when he got back? What if Jack wasn't there?

Luke was instantly snapped out of his thoughts as he saw James fall to the floor. Luke looked up surprised to see Jack standing before him. He smiled lightly before whispering,

"Thanks, man."

Jack smiled in return, "No problem, Luke. Couldn't leave you behind. Now come on, let's go get that girl before he wakes up, it won't be a pretty sight when he does." Jack said, his smile fading slightly.

Luke nodded understandingly before they both tiptoed up the stairs to see Clementine tied up against what seemed like a board of death, her mouth had duct tape covering it, and her legs and arms were bound to the board with a black silk ribbon.

"Come to finish me off?" Clementine's muffled voice asked.

"Clem, shit… what was he gonna do to you?" Luke said as he rushed over towards the girl.

"Luke?" Clementine asked, her voice still muffled as she let her eyes open revealing the two men.

Luke walked over to her as if he were walking on clouds, being extra careful as he walked around the blazing flames. He spoke softly, his words thoughtful and warming.

"Are you… okay?" Luke asked as his fingers traced across the duct tape.

Clementine nods in response before saying, "Can you please break me out now? Duct tape air isn't nearly as good as smoke filled air." Clementine said.

Luke nodded "This might hurt…" he mumbled before pulling off the duct tape in one swift and quick movement.

"OW!" Clementine hissed.

A rectangle of skin around her mouth glowed bright red making guilt flood over Luke. He placed the back of his hand on her cheek. And for a split second, nothing else mattered to Luke besides Clementine. The fire surrounding them didn't concern the man, the fact that Jack was there wasn't a concern, he didn't care if that ass James found them like this, he didn't care about the burning sensation in his leg, or-

"Hey love birds, we should get out of here… and like… fast!" Jack said breaking Luke from his trance.

Luke blushed a little and sheepishly rubbed his arm. "Y- Yeah… good idea… you have any tricks for cutting through satin?" Luke asked.

"No, but I got a fuckin' ice pick in one of my back pockets." Jack said and pulled out the ice pick before slicing through the ribbons, rendering Clementine to shake off the numb feeling and stretch out in all of her limbs.

"Well aren't you just a walking weapon dealer…" Luke mumbled under his breath seeing Clementine's eyes light up as they landed on the blonde man.

Jack just smirked at him with a small shrug. "C'mon guys, we gotta get the hell outta here!" Jack said as his happy expression quickly turned worried.

"I agree." Luke nodded.

And with that, they escaped outside the cafeteria, with a struggle, pushed open the gate doors, and fled outside into the woods, away from the shit they had once called a camp.

* * *

**A/N: It's me… again… anyway, I had to draft this chapter a couple of times before something I was okay with came out. I was originally thinking of going the way that the T.V. show had… maybe a St. John style… but nah, I'm okay with this. I dunno, I felt like you guys should know that.**


End file.
